Paradise
by MrGuillam
Summary: Sherlock braucht Erklärungen, Gründe, um sich selbst zu verstehen. Doch was wird er tun, wenn er etwas zu erklären versucht, auf was es scheinbar keine Antwort gibt?


Paradise

Nichts als Lärm um ihn herum. Es war nervig, so anstrengend dem zu lauschen. So langweilig.

Ausdruckslos starrte er auf die Straße hinaus. Autos fuhren hin und her. Menschen jagten mit den unsinnigsten und unnützesten Gedanken aneinander vorbei, ohne auch nur auf die wirklich wichtigen Dinge zu achten. Dafür waren sie einfach blind. Viel zu dumm!

Warum konnte nur einer das so offensichtliche sehen? Die Tatsachen lagen doch auf der Hand!

Dieser Gedanke, er dachte ihn jeden verdammten Tag, jede verdammte Stunde und jede Sekunde in seinem Leben, trieb ihn langsam in den Wahnsinn. Machte ihn verrückt. Fraß ihn innerlich fast auf. Da war es egal, dass es eine Tatsache war, dass alle Menschen dumm waren. Es war belanglos, hatte keinerlei Bedeutung für ihn. Auch wenn er es wusste.

Es war jedoch eine zu einfache Erklärung. War viel zu simpel.

Das konnte nicht der einzige Grund dafür sein, das sie es nicht sahen, diese Dinge, die ihm immer und immer wieder ins Augen sprangen.

Warum waren sie alle nur so dumm, im Gegensatz zu ihm? Warum konnte er diese ganzen Dinge sehen, aber sie nicht? Dafür gab es einfach keine schlüssige und logische Erklärung, die sein brillanter Verstand akzeptieren konnte.

Sein Bruder meinte, es liege an den Genen, die sie von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatten. Schließlich hatte sie den gleichen genialen Verstand, wie Mycroft und er. Doch diese Erklärung hielt er für falsch. Wenn es nur daran liegen würde, hätten sicherlich auch andere Mitglieder der Holmes Familie einen solchen Verstand. Würden das sehen, was sie sehen konnte. Aber dem war nun einmal nicht so.

Seine Mutter behauptete, es liege an dem fehlenden Wissen. Sie meinte, dass Menschen die Dinge sahen doch durch fehlende Informationen nicht deuten konnten. Nichts damit anzufangen wussten und sie deswegen nicht hinterfragten oder versuchten ihnen einen bestimmten Grund anzuhängen. Versuchen zu verstehen warum es so war.

Eine schon schlüssigere Theorie, wie er zugeben musste, jedoch wiederlegte sein Verstand auch diese. Er kannte Leute, die brillant waren, ein unglaubliches Wissen hatten, und trotzdem sahen sie nicht die Wahrheit hinter den Dingen. Konnten nicht in ihnen lesen, so wie er es konnte.

Was war es also dann?

Was war die Erklärung dafür?

Der Grund für ihre Dummheit und seiner Genialität?

Egal was er tat, er kam von dieser einen kleinen Frage nicht mehr los. Konnte nicht mehr aufhören an sie zu denken. Kam nicht mehr los von ihr.

Dieser eine kleine Frage, die so simple und doch so schwerwiegend für ihn war, drohte langsam aber sicher seinen Verstand aufzufressen, nur weil er keine logische Erklärung dafür finden konnte.

Er brauchte eine Antwort, wollte sie so sehr, dass er alles andere um sich vergaß. Alles war um ihn herum war unwichtig geworden. Würde erst wieder in seinen Gedanken auftauchen, wenn er eine Lösung gefunden hätte.

Sein Verstand arbeitete unaufhörlich. Ließ ihm keine Ruhe mehr. Schlafen, essen, leben. Alles war unmöglich geworden. Nur wegen einer einzigen Frage, die er nicht mehr aus seinen Kopf bekommen konnte.

Dies war noch eine Tatsache, die ihm fast verrückt werden ließ. Er konnte sonst alles aus seinem Verstand löschen, konnte für einen Moment Ruhe bekommen. Doch seitdem er begonnen hatte, über diese Frage zu grübeln war Stille ein Fremdwort für ihn geworden.

War das etwa ein Schwachpunkt von ihm?

Diese plötzliche Erkenntnis von ihm, kam wie ein Hammerschlag.

Schwäche.

Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Er hatte keine Schwächen, denn er war perfekt. Nur die Anderen steckten voller Fehler, jedoch nicht er. Was für ein unsinniger Gedanke.

Für einen Moment stockte er. Warum glaubte er, das er perfekt sei? Er war ebenso ein ganz normaler Mensch, wie alle anderen auch. Sein Verstand jedoch sträubte sich gegen diese einfache Tatsache. Er konnte nicht einfach sein, nicht normal. Das war keine Erklärung für sein Problem.

Alles begann sich im kreis zu drehen. Ergab einfach keinen Sinn mehr. Ständig sprangen ihm Worte durch den Kopf.

Warum?

Wieso?

Doch keine Antwort kam ihm in den Sinn. Vielleicht hatte er doch nicht solch einen brillanten Verstand, wie er immer geglaubt hatte, wenn er nicht mal eine dumme Antwort auf solche alberne Fragen finden konnte.

Konnte es sein, das er wie alle anderen Menschen, ein Idiot war?

Gegen diese, vielleicht einfache Tatsache jedoch, wehrte sich sein Verstand. Er war kein Idiot. War kein _Freak_.

Fehler waren falsch, Fehler waren Schwäche. Idiotie war Schwäche. Und das war es was er am meisten auf der Welt hasste.

_Schwäche._

_Schwach sein._

Er durch sich durch sein ohnehin schon zerzaustes Haar. Ein klaren, einfachen Gedanken zu fassen war unmöglich. Seine Gedanken drehten sich nur noch um das eine. Stürzte ihn in einen Abgrund, der nie eben wollte.

_Er hatte Schwächen. Er war nicht stark. Er war schwach._

Das konnte er einfach nicht hinnehmen, nicht akzeptieren. Auch wenn ihm vollkommen klar war, das er ein Mensch war und Menschen nun einmal voller Fehler waren. Doch nicht er.

Er war anders, besser.

Dieser eine Gedanke machte ihn krank. Niestete sich in seinen Kopf ein wie ein Virus, denn er nie wieder loswerden würde. Ihn nie wieder in Frieden lassen würde.

Nun gab es nur noch eine Möglichkeit!

Diese Möglichkeit, war die Einzige, die in zur Ruhe kommen ließ. Seinen Verstand ausschaltete und ihn endlich entspannen lassen würde. Zu ließ das er abschaltete. Den Gedanken vertrieb.

_Zulassen würde, das er seine Schwäche vergaß._

Ruhig, schon fast gelassen, füllte er eine Spritze, mit einer farblosen Flüssigkeit.

Es würde alles gut werden, redete er sich ein, während sein Kopf noch immer endlos diese eine Frage stellte. Bald würde er das bekommen, nachdem er sich schon so lange sehnte.

Ruhe.  
>Frieden.<p>

Stille.

Die Nadel drang in sein Fleisch. Es schmerzte, brannte fast schon. Die Flüssigkeit verband sich mit seinem Blut. Sie wurden eine Einheit. Langsam begann es zu wirken.

Dann herrschte Ruhe.

Der Abgrund rückte in weite Ferne. Endlich.

Doch es gab eins, was er dabei vergaß. Er würde wiederkommen, dieser Abgrund und ihn wieder versuchen in die Tiefe zu reißen. Es war ein Teufelskreis, aus dem er nicht entkommen konnte, egal was er versuchte.

Diese eine Frage.

Solange er keine Antwort gefunden hatte, würde sie ihn verfolgen.

Bis ans Ende.


End file.
